<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i need of your services. by AndroidFlats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161029">i need of your services.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidFlats/pseuds/AndroidFlats'>AndroidFlats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Letters, Post-Dream No More Ending (Hollow Knight), dialectic storytelling, ghost says swear words more at 11, please don’t take this too seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidFlats/pseuds/AndroidFlats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i></i><br/><span class="u">“tell me what you know of magic. magic to alter a person’s form. gods, even magic to swap forms with another.”</span><br/> </p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>ghost has a request for the snail shaman. since they don’t have a mouth, they write a letter instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i need of your services.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“snail shaman. </span>
  <span class="s2">wielder of magics. </span>
  <span class="s2">dick who threw my unconscious body into your basement so i could kill for you, without even asking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">i need of your services. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span class="s2">tell me what you know of magic. magic to alter a person’s form. gods, even magic to swap forms with another.</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">my sibling is in pain. they were infected. they were infected for millennia, and it shows. i patched their wounds. they lived in the hot springs for eight months. they aren’t dying, anymore, but they are in pain. medicine has been rare. i’d fight in the coliseum to afford any, but no one is selling. (not even sly. yes i have tried bribing him.) foraging does not provide enough either.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">... they were hurt before the infection, too. </span>
  <strike>
    <span class="s3">i watch them, wh</span>
  </strike>
  <span class="s2"> it was a different hurt, one i won’t tell you right now. it’s not my life story. and, unless you need those details to help them, it is not your business. simply: the pale king was there. he knew what my sibling faced. saw it with his own damned eyes. and he looked away. the white lady knew. she said nothing. there were 2,709 bugs who lived or worked in the castle. every single one failed my sibling. </span>
  <strike>
    <span class="s3">and i f</span>
  </strike>
  <span class="s2"> i honestly do not get it! they were right there, the whole time. </span>
  <strike>
    <span class="s3">i watch them, whenever someone picks me up, tries to cradle me or carry me around.</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">MEANWHILE. i have spent 400 years in the wastes. the “erosion of self” is a godsdamned lie, despite the king’s shitty attempt at memory enchantment. i have not molted once. 400 years and i am the same as i was when i hatched. i’ve experienced so much. pain, joy, loneliness, anger, fear, boredom, connection. <em>i FUCK, shaman.</em> i’ve fucked, learned languages, waved at neighbors as i passed in the street. i can cook my own food and mend my own clothes, and drink until my throat burns.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">they wait for me- the town i made family. they wait for me to bring my sibling home. i’d bring my sister too, but fuck knows where she went. i would manage without that magic. i always have. my sibling would manage too. but you are powerful, you and the brethren who gave me spells beyond their death. and the only others who i could ask are </span>
  <span class="s3"><strike>dead</strike>.</span>
  <span class="s2"> dead or missing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">if you do not know, tell me clearly and quickly.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’ll be completely honest, i just got the image of ghost asking someone to help them bodyswap with hollow, listing off reasons why they want to do it and eventually culminating in them going “i FUCK, [x]! I! FUCK!” and i wrote the fic from there. this is not a good fic. it has some nice parts! but this is the hollow knight fic i’ve managed to wrangle semi-coherent words for, not the hollow knight fic i truly want to write.</p>
<p>also i sadly wasn’t able to fit a joke i wanted to use, which was essentially “hey unrelated but do you know how to break protection seals? there is one (1) person from the castle who is still alive and i kinda want to fix that. i mean root doesn’t seem invested in much of ANYTHING rn, especially running the kingdom, so. :) ”  anger is stored in the Ghost Of Hallownest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>